Typical construction requires materials such as structural I-beams or wood studs. Problems exist with both materials since wood is susceptible to rot or insects and may not support the required load, while steel I-beams are excessively heavy and only have the single configuration. In addition, neither material has inherent aesthetics qualities without additional cost to cover the material. As such, there remains a demand for a structural material that is structurally sound, provides configuration flexibility, and provides aesthetic qualities.